Lighted accessories for vehicles, such as cars and trucks, have become popular in recent years. This is especially true with respect to aftermarket products that permit a vehicle owner to personalize his or her vehicle. These lighted accessories may take the form of light bars that include a single, or multiple rows of lights. The light bars may be installed at various locations to provide a decorative affect. Additionally, these lighted accessories may be used as replacements for original equipment lighting, such as headlights, fog lights, tail lights, and turn signals. Even more recently, it has become possible to use light emitting diodes (LEDs) within these lighted accessories.
To date, the LED lighted vehicle accessories have suffered from some common disadvantages. For example, the accessories have tended to be rather bulky, especially in a front-to-back dimension, which can limit the places where such accessories can be installed. For example, published United States patent application US 2014/0078762 A1 shows a light fixture with a curved frame. As can be seen in the drawings of US 2014/0078762 A1, the overall depth of the product from front to back is significant. Additionally, current LED lighted vehicle accessories have faced durability issues, often times relating to water, dust, or other contaminants fouling the electronics. Many of the devices emit a humming or buzzing noise as a result of vibration within the device. The devices can also be difficult or impossible to repair in case one or more of the circuit boards goes bad.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved LED lighted vehicle accessory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighted vehicle accessory that uses LEDs, and has a reduced depth from front to rear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an LED lighted vehicle accessory that has improved durability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an LED lighted vehicle accessory that better protects the electronic components from water damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an LED lighted vehicle accessory that can be repaired conveniently by replacing one or more circuit boards.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved LED lighted vehicle accessory that emits little or no humming noise.